What now?
by WhyNotJasper
Summary: AH,-Emmett Cullen, Edward Mason, and Jasper Whitlock all live together as best friends. What happens when they realized that thier relationships dont turn out as planned. Oh well. Possible lemons in future chapters
1. Emmett

**DISCLAIMER: LAST TIME I LOOKED, I WASNT STEPHENIE MEYER. SO I OWN NONE OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. I AM HOWEVER, PLAYING WITH THEM UNTIL BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT.**

**READ & REVIEW! **

**REMEMBER IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!**

"Why aren't you eating, is something wrong?" Emmett asked from across the table. The worry lines etched on his forehead as he stared at me. He reached out his hand and rubbed mine in his. We were in the food court having lunch; he had insisted that we come to the mall to do some walking around. Both of our jobs were hectic and we needed some alone time.

"No" I smiled weakly, "I'm ok"

"There has to be something bothering you, you normally eat good, and you said you were hungry, tell me what's going on." He pleaded with his eyes. He did a good job of showing his emotions with his facial expressions.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said exasperated. We had been together six months and I already knew exactly what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Ok, I'm sorry" He said defensively as he raised his hands

I stared at the man in front of me, holding a fork and had a napkin tucked into his shirt.

I really did care for him, but for some reason, I didn't feel as if he were the one for me. Why didn't I have feelings for him as he did for me?

My mind was racing feverishly, I knew I didn't want to marry him, but I didn't want to break his heart either. We had been friends for a long time, and I didn't want that to change.

"C'mon, let's walk the mall together" he said throwing his napkin on his empty plate. He stared at me sideways.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked again, while taking out his wallet to pay for the meal I had hardly touched.

"Yes, Emmett sweetheart, I'm fine" I said with a forced smile.

"Do you still love me?" He smiled with a childish grin on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, of course I love you silly" I stared at him.

"Good, cuz I love you too." He quickly swooped me up and whirled me around.

Faces all around us were looking our direction, some of them with looks of admiration and others with looks of scorn.

"Emmett! Put me down" I hissed at him "People are staring at us."

"But Bella" he pouted, "I want everyone to know that I love you" He slowly put me down and looked at me softly.

"Can I have a kiss at least?' He grinned

"Ok, a quick kiss on the cheek" I said looking around. I didn't like attention, and right now, I was getting too much of it.

I tiptoed to reach the big hunk of man of mine and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could smell the scent of his cologne, it smelled amazing on him.

Slowly my lips reached his cheek and before I knew it, he quickly turned his head so that my lips crashed into his with a lot of force.

He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't be able to let go.

With all my force, I used my hands to push him away. I could see people now turning away from us.

Some mothers were ushering their kids to the other side of the mall, the look of disappointment eminent on their faces.

Emmett let go with a big smack.

"Why did you do that?' I yelled

"Do what?' He asked innocently, he shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

I used all my force to hit him.

"You know I don't like it when you do that! People were looking at us!" I screamed with my teeth clenched.

"Stop Bella, why are you so uptight? People kiss in public all the time." He started walking away from me, I could tell he was hurt by my reaction. He normally didn't get mad, but sometimes I knew I was able to push his buttons.

Honestly, he could be so dumb. He knew how I was about attention, and he had no respect to understand that it mortified me.

I stared at him walking away from me, I quickly ran to catch up with him.

It seemed these last few weeks had been so hard for me. I saw him almost every day, and everyday, he seemed to irk me more and more. Why did dating have to be so hard?

I did have a great time with him, but sometimes I just wished he could be more serious. I always felt that he had no respect for me. Everything I asked him not to do, he would do just to spite me.

"Emmett wait!" I yelled catching up to him. Several people looked in my direction, obviously confused that I was running after a man.

He stopped and looked back at me His face was sad.

"I'm sorry I got angry," I grumbled "But you know I don't like attention"

"But why Bella?" he said looking at my eyes sadly. "You're beautiful, and I'm happy to be with you. Is that so bad?'

I felt my stomach fall to my feet

I had been so mean to him, I had no idea he felt that about me. He was proud of me, and I guess I was being a horrible person by not letting him show me off.

I slowly slid my hand into his enormous one. I let my thumb rub on his thumb, he looked down and smiled at me.

"C'mon Bells, lets go" his smile was contagious.

I smiled back at him. I did love him, he was the most amazing guy and he showed me the most amazing affection.

We continued to walk hand in hand down the mall, not really saying anything, both of us just looking at the different stores around us.

People around us were whizzing by, getting all their shopping done.

Suddenly, Emmett stopped in front of a Victoria's Secret

"I think this would look good on you, Bella, you have the body for it." He said looking at me and then the picture of the gorgeous model. She was wearing the latest swimsuit they had showing. Her pouty face was the most perfect I had seen.

"You know I won't wear that, Em" I said flatly, eyeing the perfect ten foot cardboard picture in front of me.

"Just try Bella" he said exasperated.

He dragged me in and went straight to the cash register, he held on to my hand tightly so that I wouldn't get away,.

"Em!" I hissed, "No!"

"Bella, you'll look beautiful" He insisted

"Excuse me m'am" he said in his most polite voice to one of the ladies behind the counter.

She looked up from sorting some papers where the cash registers were.

"Can I help you sir?" She said smugly, obviously annoyed that we had interrupted her with her duties. She wore the tightest black shirt, I had ever seen, her boobs came out perfectly just like the models in the window.

I knew I could never look like that. My small breast had no comparison to what stood before us.

"Where is that outfit that you have displayed on the window?' He asked

"They are on that side of the wall sir, "she said pointing to her left hand side.

"Emmett!"

He held onto my wrist tighter now, he knew if he let go even just a little bit, I would run out of the store.

I struggled to get my hand free; he was a dead man if he got out of the mall alive.

He quickly ran to the other side of the store to where the designer swimsuits were, the ones he had eyed were thongs and completely white with black and pink polka dots.

"See Bella, what's your size?'

"Emmett" I seethed. He knew I didn't wear things like that. I was so angry at him. Again, he wasn't listening to me.

He was rummaging through all the sizes, looking at which one would best fit me. I just stood there glaring at him. I had had it with him.

"Emmett Cullen! I am very capable of picking out my own swimsuit thank you! I yelled.

Everyone in the store turned to look at me. My heart rate went up and tears stung my eyes.

He just stood there staring at me, like he couldn't believe what I had done.

Why doesn't he listen to me? I thought to myself as I ran out of the store, leaving a dumbfounded Emmett behind me.


	2. Rosalie

**IM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, BUT I DO LOVE TWILIGHT.**

**JPOV**

"Jasper

"Jasper! Get over here" I heard Rosalie whisper to me.

_This is not happening, this is not happening_, I thought to myself.

'Rose, were going to get in trouble!" I hissed at her from where I stood.

She peeked her head out from the dressing room looking to her left and to her right. "There's no one here, just hurry up and stop being a baby".  
She pulled her head back in the door and shut it.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. How did I ever get involved with someone like her…she was crazy!

I stood in the middle of the lingerie aisle at Dillards facing the dressing rooms. Great, I thought, I was never going to live this down with Emmett and Edward if I get caught.

Slowly I strolled through the flimsy bras and undies trying my best to act like I was actually looking for something.

I looked from side to side and saw no one around, but I knew this couldn't be good. Somehow with my luck, I would get caught.

"Whitlock! Now!" I heard Rosalie whisper from the dressing room

I rolled my eyes. Emmett wasn't going to bail me out of jail; why was I here?

Oh well, I might as well go down with a bang as I made my decision. What the hell, I thought, and made a run for the girls dressing room.

I ran to the door Rosalie was in - she had it locked. I knew it! I jumped from foot to foot, looking like I had to pee. I couldn't calm my nerves.

Quickly she opened the door and grabbed my shirt. She stood before me in nothing but a bra and little boy shorts.

"Rosalie! Were going to get caught" I said through clenched teeth. I kept my eyes on the door; any minute, someone was going to come knocking on the door and realize I was in there.

The smirk on her face said it all. I knew she didn't care.

"So do you like it Jasper?" She smiled at me wickedly. Crap, I loved it on her; she had the most gorgeous body I had ever seen.

"Of course Rose, it looks beautiful on you" I smiled nervously still staring at the door.

"Good, I'm glad you like it, cuz I'm not going to buy it; I just wanted to see your reaction."

"What!" I shrieked

She giggled, and with a quick flinch of her arm she pinned me against the wall of the dressing room.

She pressed her body up against mine and threw her arms around my neck. I could feel all her wonderful curves against me, and it was apparent that I was pleased with her being this close to me.

She pulled away from me and looked down.

"Now, I see you like this set" She smirked. She traced her fingers from my lips down to my chest all the way down to where my pants started.

In a flash she had my pants unbuttoned and was grabbing whatever it was she could find.

"Rose" I was flustered by now. I wanted to push her up against the other side of the wall but my nerves were getting the best of me.

She giggled as she grabbed me. "C'mon" she whispered in my ear, "just be very quiet"

I took in a deep breath, grabbed her waist and pulled her against me. I yanked down the underwear to her knees and traced my fingers all the way down to her special spot. She moaned in my ear which made it that more exciting. My lips found hers instantly and I plunged my tongue deep in her mouth. With my other hand I found the straps of her bra and pushed them down her arm. I broke away from the kiss to admire the view I had before me. I didn't care if anyone came in now; I was in the mood, and there was no stopping me.

I grabbed her breast and began playing with it right before I lowered my mouth to it. My tongue danced all around it, gently pinching the nipple with my teeth. She grabbed my hair as she moaned quietly.

My other hand was down in the southern region, I could feel her juices slipping all around my fingers.

"Take off the panties" I whispered huskily in her ear.

Slowly, she took of the panties and threw them on the floor beside her.

I ran my hand down her inner thigh and picked up her leg to wrap around my waist. With my other hand I lowered my boxers to reveal the hard member waiting to break free. I looked into her eyes once more.

"Ready?" I panted. Sweat had already begun to form on my hairline. My body ached for her more than I cared to mention.

Rosalie nodded. I lowered myself down to her level to ease myself slowly into her. I could feel all the juice pouring around me, and the heat she was giving out was making me weak in the knees.

She grabbed my shoulder and buried her head in my shirt, trying not to moan.

I eased myself into her. I could feel how tight she was and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep quiet, my instincts wanted to yell.

"Damn, Rose your tight" I lowered my head into her shoulder. I could feel her hips moving back and forth with my motion.

I looked up to see her looking at the ceiling, sweat was coming down her face already, her beautiful lips were pursed as she shut her eyes.

She grabbed my shirt with agony.

"Faster!" She whispered against my ear.

My hips began to move faster. I could feel the burning in my legs from all the moving, but I didn't care, this felt too good.

I got lost of the amount of time I spent there. All I cared for at the moment was to finish off this beautiful creature in front of me.

Our moans were getting louder as I thrusted harder. I didn't care if we got caught. I was enjoying this.

My head was spinning, I was almost there…I could feel it.

"Ready, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

Her moans said it all; I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was. She quickly got her leg down and I grabbed hold of my hard member, still massaging it.

Rose went on her knees and looked at me with that smirk I loved so much. She threw my hand away and eagerly put my shaft in her mouth to finish me off. I thrusted my hips, as quick as I could. I could feel it coming on, I knew it was almost over. My heart was racing, any minute now, but I didn't want it to end.

BANG BANG BANG

Oh crap! I thought.

"Mall security!" I heard one of the men say.

I looked down at Rosalie - nothing fazed her. I could see her trying as quickly as she could to finish.

I pushed them out of my mind, as I finally exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"Yes?" Rosalie said in her sweetest voice.

"Please step out miss, you and your friend"

Crap, crap, crap, we had gotten caught! I knew this would happen.

"Sure" she said, and picked up her own underwear from a pile in the corner and walked out of the dressing room in nothing but a bra and panties.


End file.
